


Morning Thoughts

by cryingoverfiction



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dickroy - Freeform, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, jj can't tag, pls don't judge, this is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Dick thinks about Roy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ash. I'm sorry it's so bad omg but hey short and fluffy what more do you want.

Dick was woken by the blaring of his alarm. Sometimes he hated waking at 4am, but it was the only time he could fit in training. Between running a company, and raising both his and Roy's daughters, his life had become pretty hectic. He turned and looked at the sleeping redhead and sighed. Roy looked so comfortable and warm. Would it kill him to skip training, just this once? How many times had Bruce stayed in bed just so he could spend a little more time with Selina? How many times had Damian skipped training so he could...well because he could? Despite being fast asleep, Roy basically screaming to be cuddled, and Dick isn't a bad person. How could he ever deny someone so pure the right to cuddles? He propped himself up onto his elbow and started to play with the other mans hair. It was getting much too long, Dick would have to suggest a haircut at a more suitable hour. He lay back and sighed. He knew he should get up and start his day, but continuing to lay in bed beside the man he love was much more appealing. After he had finally made his decision, the door to their bedroom opened, and a small child made her presence known. 

"Papa?" She asked and walked around to Dick's side of the bed. 

"Papa I had a nightmare, and Mar'i isn't here to help me" Lian sniffled. There were many occasions where Dick would find Lian in Mar'i's room, latched onto the older girl, but Mar'i was on a much needed bonding trip with her mother, so he was on nightmare duty. Without saying anything, he lifted the child onto the bed and brought her into his arms. 

"You're safe with me squirt" he whispered and they both drifted back to sleep. 

Roy woke up about two hours later to sight of his boyfriend and his daughter snuggled up together, both snoring peacefully. One look at the bags under Dick's eyes and he knew there was no way he was letting him out of his bed. He grabbed Dick's phone, texted one of his superiors to let him know he'd be out sick and put it back, but not before taking a quick pic of the sight before him. As he looked at the two most important people in his life, he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Hostile Mistake is on hiatus. I'll try and get the next chapter out within the next week.


End file.
